A Call From the Outlands
Summary After multiple hyenas are caught stealing prey from Pride Rock, The Lion Guard gets sent a message from Jasiri explaining that a large scarcity of food has began in The Outlands. Story "Get back here thief!" Kion roaring as he and The Lion Guard chased after Janja and his clan. The hyenas only ever giggled, throwing insults and taunts at the guard causing Kion to begin to loose his patience. If this pack of pesky dogs wouldn't drop the prey and run back to the Outlands, he'd have to use the roar. "Don't let them get the best of you," Fuli advised, nuzzling the lion cub. Kion nodded before letting out a final warning, "Drop that stolen kill right now or else I have no choice but to use The Roar!" Cheezi let out a large cackle whilst Chungu retorted; "So what? You'd let us be if you knew why we were 'stealing'!" Kion didn't bother asking why they were stealing, all he told himself was that no matter what reason, it was still bad they had stolen. Summoning all his strength, he stopped in his tracks and let out a mighty war only ever to be joined by The Elders. Swiftly, the hyenas dropped the prey as they were blasted off back towards The Outlands. "That's the 24th time they've stolen our prey this week! I counted!" Ono exclaimed. "Maybe they're starving; look at how thin they are!" Bunga added. "They've always been thin Bunga!" Kion snapped. "Yet they just look thinner then normal," Bunga explained. "You do have a point," Kion said as they wandered off towards Priderock. The air was fresh with early twilight scents and noises. Everyone was preparing to get ready for the next day except for the nocturnal animals that were soon to be awake and alive. The Lion Guard began to break off as Kion wandered down towards his home alone. "You okay Kion?" Kopa asked as his older brother neared the cave they slept in. The cub with a tuft of red fur only ever yawned before tired saying, "Yeah, just tired." "Those hyenas stealing again?" Kiara asked as he entered the cave. Kion nodded before curling up in his nest of fur and feathers, only hoping tomorrow the hyenas won't be stealing anything again. *** Kion woke up to hear his father calling him. He got up briskly and rushed towards the older lion to see what all the fuss was about. "Jasiri, your friend and honorary Lion Guard Member, is here," his father said, trying to appear calm despite how unexpected it was to suddenly see hyenas here. "Kion!" a familiar hyena displaying a purple-grey tag yelped playfully as she wagged her tail. The two both spent some time talking and catching up, both of them almost just as happy to see themselves as they could be. "Anyway, now to cut to the chase," the purple hyena said, this time making herself appear more serious in tone, "The Outlands has not been treated well by the dry season. Prey has been very scarce and everyone's starving to the point were our two pups are almost on death row." Kion gasped, "Really!? I'll get The Lion Guard immediately!" "Lion Guard assemble!" the lion cub cried as the symbol of the guard on his shoulder began to glow. Within a couple seconds, the team had assembled right at Priderock in the team's Headquarters underneath the sacred rock. There, they met Kion and Jasiri's Clan who'd gathered nearby the small river running through the area. "Okay Lion Guard, we've got a job to do!" Kion announced, standing atop the rock that towered above most of the cave, "Jasiri's Clan has taken refuge in The Pridelands and we need to help them as well as let everyone know! Now, I want all of you to take 1-3 members and give them a tour excluding Jasiri. I'll tell Simba to make an announcement!" The Gaurd nodded before separating off to find different hyenas and take them outside of the cave before touring them around. Jasiri, however, stuck with Kion and awaited to see what he would do next. When the two were certain the cave was empty, they quickly wandered out to greet Simba who was in conversation with Nala. "Hey Dad, I was curious if you could make an announcement letting everyone know Jasiri and her clan will be staying here until the drought ends?" Kion interrupted. "Of course Kion," Nala answered for his father, "How about you do it right now actually." Simba nodded with a smile, nuzzling his wife lovingly. He briskly padded up to Priderock before roaring to address an announcement. Within a couple seconds, animals from all around began to gather. Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:OpenWish’s Stories Category:OpenWish